Jeremiah Stomrwash's Documentary: A Story Of Life And Its Lessons: Book 1 of the Jeremiah Stormwash's Documentary Series
My player, Jeremiah Stormwash has had a very action packed life. Here is his story told by him. "I forgot where I left off, so let's just start from the beggining. I was born to a rich family in Hungary, my father, an architect, my mother, a senator. I was raised as a spoiled brat and I was an embarrassment not just to myself, but to most of my family. So I will just skip this sad part." '' ''"During the discovery of the 'New World', I decided to move to Padres Del Fuego, a small island, full of volcanic activity in the Caribbean. There, I became a navy officer, my rank was Field Marshall, in other words, a General. I served under the command of the Royal Navy, and was captain of the HMS Newcastle, HMS standing for His Majesty's Ship. While on-board the Newcastle, I became a great in the art of daggers, and knives, which soon led to my recruitment in the East India Trading Company as an Assassin, I was the leader and founder of the EITC Black Guard, a small group of deadly and silent assassins. I have trained to fit my needs for soldiers under my command. On my 13th year of serving in the EITC, a man named Mercer was recruited by Lord Cutler Becket, to take my spot in the Black Guard. I was lowered one rank, and Mercer was made the leader of the EITC Black Guard. After 16 years of serving in the Company, I started to see the true meaning of the shipping of the company, which was to make all pirates extinct. When learning this, I went straight to my home on Padres Del Fuego to withdraw all of my money from a treasure chest I have buried there, before I left to captain the HMS Newcastle. I saw that I had enough money saved to make a whole armada, so I decided to order the construction of a ship of the line, tougher than the HMS Newcastle, and plan my escape. For the next 4 years, I went along with the idea of eliminating pirates, but when my ship of the line was done, I asked to travel to Tortuga, all pirates' refugee, and host an undercover mission. Which Lord Cutler Becket allowed me, not knowing my plan of finding a crew to man my mighty ship, I killed all of the field operatives on-board my ship." '' ''"At Tortuga, I went straight to the docks, which were filled with smugglers, merchants, and pirates.There I met a lad named Johnny Sea Slash, the leader of a pirate community, against the EITC, so I decided to join at once, and get them to join my crew for my new ship, the Sun Chariot." '' ''"In a few month's time, I realized that joining Johnny was the best choice I have ever made. It turned out that Johnny's guild, was part of the United Alliance, where I met Captain Matthew Omalley, and his son, Matthew O'malley. The two were great fighters, and had great knowledge in traveling the seas, because they used to be the most wanted smugglers in the entire Caribbean. One afternoon I decided that I trust them enough to ask them to my crew, so I went for it, which was a great choice. Not only they offered to join my crew, but to recruit more strong and tough members, and spies, to spy on the EITC. At the end, we ended up having a total of 500 men serving under me on the Sun Chariot. I made Matthew O'malley my First Mate, who I became very close friends with while we traveled the Caribbean searching for recruits. Johnny Sea Slasher became my Second Mate, Matthew Omalley became the navigator, due to his great knowledge in maps. and finally I became the Admiral of the Sun Chariot. A mighty ship with black sails, 100 guns, 300 broadsides, and a lot of cargo to smuggle. Mostly we were starving because we had so little room for food and so much cargo to smuggle through lines that we had eaten up the food fast just a weeks into the journey. This problem led to finding another great friends, Mark Plunderrat. Mark was local fisherman in Singapore, and he could catch most fish easily, but he did not have a fishing boat, so I offered him to be a fisherman on-board the Chariot and provide food for the crew, I even offered him as large of a share of the earnings as my top mates. So Mark, desperate for a chance to go big, joined the crew. After Mark joined, we never had trouble providing food for the crew. Some days, there was actually too much food, so we threw the leftovers overboard." '' ''"When we had a full crew, I called a meeting between my most trusted friends, the father and son, Matthew O'malley, and Matthew Omalley, and Johnny Sea Slasher. In this meeting we decided to go and find Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Black Pearl, the last real pirate ship, but not for long. We found Jack at Rumrunner's Isle, passed out in a rum cellar, along with a few broken rum bottles, emptied all the way. I decided to wake him up, and you wanted to see his face when he saw about 12 sword pointed straight at his face. Jack told me to meet him in the Faithful Bridge tavern on Tortuga in 3 weeks, so we all went to Tortuga, and stayed there for the next one and a half weeks, finally Jack showed up. He told me his ship has been confiscated by the Royal Navy and is being held at a secret island called Black Pearl Island, because it is being guarded there. He told me that if we wanted to get it back, we need the original crew of the Pearl, so we went to a man named Gibbs, who told us where we can find the crew members." "After the longest 3 years of my life, we had the full crew of the Black Pearl, ready to fight the Navy and get back the Pearl. So we traveled to this island with a fake release order for the black pearl, but it had Governor Weatherby Swann's seal, so it worked out just fine. After boarding the ship, we had to defeat al of the officers guarding the ship, you would not want to see what happened, we lost poor Darby Drydock, who was later sentenced to 10 years in Royal Prison for aiding pirates, the true shame was that Darby was the only member on-board who could fix the ship in need, now we lost him, and we lost most of our chances of winning. But we were on the Pearl so we said why not try. This where my saying came from,'Judge not those who failed, but those who failed to try'. So we went through a 3 tower bridge, then we took out 3 pairs of towers that were firing at us, and finally a 2 tower bridge, only to end up facing a giant ship of the line called the Goliath. The Goliath was almost as giant a the Sun Chariot, with 100 guns and 200 broadsides. After sinking the Goliath, we were free to sail out to the open sea, with the Black Pearl back in the possession of pirates" "After getting back the Pearl for Jack, my crew decided they form an armada, which we named Raven Fleet. This group of ships, had such a strong design, that no cannonball can penetrate it with one hit, it can't even make a dent, because they had to use explosive to make a hole in the hull. This seafaring fleet, includes the Golden Raven, a mighty ship of the line, the same size as the Sun Chariot, but it took half the time to make, while it has the same amount of firepower. There are also 2 war galleons, named Iron Raven, for cargo transport, and 2 war sloops for scouting, and hit-and-run attacks." "Not long after the Raven Fleet was prepared, I had a meeting with Captain Matthew O'malley, the leader of the Raven Fleet, and one of my most trusted friends. By the time the meeting ended, we had an idea. We would go out to the seas and earn a name for ourselves before facing the Lord Beckett's armada." Stay Tuned, because the story will be continued. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO